


Part 4, Chapter 1 “Omega, Thighs, Library”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [14]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 4, Chapter 1 “Omega, Thighs, Library”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012.
> 
> Originally meant as a joke between the two founding members of The Nameless Harem, in the style of the "Cluedo"-game, it developed into a short kink.

The library kept secrets; texts thought long lost and forgotten were in front of me. I touched one of them gently, afraid that it would turn to dust at my gesture. It remained intact. I forgot the time, gliding quietly from row to row, inspecting the treasures within. And then I felt it – a presence behind me. At first I didn’t think of it, but we always have a way of knowing, don’t we? The hair on our neck stands up, our heart pumps the blood just slightly faster. It didn’t move, and nor did I. The words on the page became a blur, and lost all meaning. I turned around, not sure what to expect. And there he was; one of the Ghouls. His hands were folded before him, resting above a visible bulge, even in this dull light. I saw the rings on his fingers, and I knew which Ghoul I saw before me; the Omega.

His eyes narrowed. Was he smiling? The thought of a smiling Ghoul seemed almost comical, and in my state of suspense, it made me laugh. But my response was just the dull quietness of the library; even the Ghoul seemed unfazed by my reaction. Instead he took the book out of my hand, and placed it back in the shelf. I looked at him, studied his movements; despite been nearly completely covered in the robes and mask they all wore, they had such distinct personalities. I stepped closer to him, and he turned around. I saw my chance to take control, and pushed him against the shelves, pressing my body against his. His bulge grew larger. I held my hands on his waist, and kissed the pendant around his neck, the pendant they all wore. I lifted my gaze to look at him while I took it between my teeth. The metal was cold and harsh, and the taste was inexplicable.

The Ghoul placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me down on my knees. He stroked my hair as I rested my head against his thigh. I still had the taste of the Unholy symbol in my mouth. He uttered some words in Latin before falling to his knees. He held my face in his hands, stared at me, before placing them around my throat instead. I kept calm, my faith was strong. I felt like I was being examined, was I fit for what awaited me? I had heard the tales, but I had always dismissed them as gossip and slander. But I knew now, that they had all been true. His fingertips stroked my lips, carefully and gently. I parted them to taste him, and he took this opportunity to shove two fingers inside my mouth. His rings tasted like the pendant.

I had to fight the urge to convulse, yet to no avail. Soon I was on my back, the Ghoul straddling my chest, my arms locked against my body, and his fingers still deep within my mouth. His other hand was between my legs, his fingers teasing me, gliding across my wet lips. I tried to lock my legs together, but that only made the pleasure more intense as his fingers penetrated me, thrusting in and out. His thumb was on my clit, rubbing it vigorously. The Ghoul didn’t stop; he knew all too well what he was doing. I sucked his fingers, and grinded against his hand, restricted in this delightful torment. I was so close to coming, it felt like a fever. But the Ghoul read me like an open book, and pulled his fingers out of both my mouth, and cunt. I gasped for air, relieved and disappointed at the same time. The Ghoul climbed off me, but I was far from free. He pulled up his robe, revealed the thighs I had heard so much about, and pressed my head against his throbbing member. He wrapped his thighs around my head, holding me in a tight grip, and held my arms pinned to the floor, leaving me no means of keeping myself upright. I was completely at his mercy.

I took in all that I could; no matter the size, there was so little a mouth could truly handle. To me, his member appeared monumental as it went deeper and deeper in, slowly and calculated. His thighs were warm and hairy around my neck, like a lock made of flesh. The Ghoul moaned. I tried to adjust myself, but the Ghoul wanted none of that, and tightened the grip. It became more and more difficult to keep calm, and a prickling sensation began to spread through my body, causing my already restricted breaths to become more and more rapid. My lungs were stinging, and all I wanted was to close my eyes and sleep. The Ghoul pulled himself out, but I was still in his grip. When I had regained my breath, and filled my lungs with precious oxygen, it was my time to take the lead. I wrestled my way out of his grip, my strength seemed to take him by surprise, and straddled him. He tried to sit up, but I shoved him back down, and held his arms above his head. I grinded against his cock without letting him enter me, teasing the tip of it with my clit.

The Ghoul tried to lift his lower body, to enter me, but that was not his decision to make. I shook my head, and licked his lips. “Soon…” I whispered. I suckled on his lower lip while I continued grinding, slowly. He tried moving underneath me, to overthrow me, but he quickly found out that his thighs weren’t the only ones with inhuman strength. I lifted myself carefully, and moved back down, letting his cock get a feel of my tightness. The moan he made was full of expectations. I arched my back, pressing myself further down, allowing him deeper and deeper inside of me. My clit was aching now, begging me to ride him harder. I looked him in the eyes; I could never fully grasp the colour of them, and now they only appeared dark. My thighs tightened their grip, as my hips rotated and grinded against his crotch. Our moans blended, echoed in the library. I let go of his hands and sat up, riding him as hard as I could. I smiled as he placed them around my throat. The Ghoul lifted his body to thrust against me, and I saw the light bouncing off his pendant. I caressed his hands as I came, clutching on to them as the orgasm ravished through me. He came too, hard and devastating. Loud sounds came from behind us; the sound of books falling from shelves.


End file.
